With the continuing development of communications technology, a variety of intelligent mobile terminals are becoming more and more important in people's daily work, life and study. For example, almost everyone now is using a smartphone, and tablet computers are also in the growing popularity. Users can install a variety of different applications (apps) on the mobile terminal according to their needs, so as to enjoy different services.
But currently the operating systems of many smart mobile terminals such as mobile phones are relatively closed, very few application programming interfaces (APIs) are available for automated testing of user interfaces (UIs); in addition, the click efficiency is low, resulting in a low test accuracy as well as a low test efficiency for the applications installed on the mobile phone.